24 timer
by EamonSweetmay
Summary: Teenage James og Lily er blevet taget som gisler af Dødsgardisterne og de er ikke så glade for at være i hinandens selskab. Historien er oversat fra engelsk og beholder de engelske navne.
1. 1 time

**24 timer.**

**A/N:** Dette er en historie om James og Lily. Den er ikke helt min egen, og den bærer stadig spor efter at være blevet oversat fra engelsk.

**Disclaimer**: Det hele tilhører Jo. Historien er ikke engang min, men den der har skrævet den ville ikke selv poste den her, så jeg gjorde det for hende.

**

* * *

1. Time**

Lily Evans stønnede da hun rørte sin dunkende pande med en rystende hånd. Smaragd grønne øjne skannede situationen hurtigt og beregnende. Hun var i en celle, og oven i købet en temmelig gammeldags en. Den var lille og mørk og da den havde tremmer der gjorde det ud for dør, mindede den hende stærkt om de westerns hun elskede som barn. Heksen satte sig op, og skubbede en ildrød hårlok væk fra ansigtet. Der var, af mystiske grunde, to sovepladser i den lille celle. Lilys øjne spærrede sig op da hun så en anden krop der lå i en bunke henne i hjørnet.

"Det var du længe om, Evans. Du er yderst observant for en elite." Skikkelsen skubbede sig selv op ad muren, med ansigtet i skygger.

Lily skulede. "Og hvem, hvis du vil være så venlig, er så du?"

Der var en svag latter og skikkelsen flyttede sig ind i det svage lys. "Helt ærligt, Evans! Efter al det vi har været i gennem sammen... Jeg ville da tro at du kunne genkende min stemme."

Lilys læber trak sig tilbage i en grimasse af afsky. "Så det er dig, Potter. Hvordan kunne jeg dog glemme det? Din stemme hjemsøger mine drømme."

"Venlig som altid, hva' Evans?"

"Kun mod dig."

James Potter sukkede og kravlede over til det sted Lily sad og hvilede sig. Hun så krigerisk på ham og rykkede lidt væk.

"Åh, ved Merlins skæg, Evans, jeg bider ikke!"

"Man kan aldrig vide."

James rystede irriteret på hovedet så hans tjavsede hår dinglede frem og tilbage da han rejste sig. Hurtigt udregnede han cellens størrelse. "Den er to gange to."

"Gud være os nådige. Potter kan regne!"

James skulede. "Hold mund, Evans. Nå, kan du huske hvad der skete? Jeg er helt blank. Dødsgardister og så, ingenting."

"Jeg troede ellers du ville have mig til at holde mund."

"Spyt ud Evans!"

Lily sukkede med teaterisk smerte. "Hvis du insisterer. Faktisk kan jeg heller ikke huske meget."

"Perfekt! Simpelthen skide perfekt."

"Potter! Der er en dame til stede!"

"Hvor?"

Lyden af en lussing klang i cellen. "Av, Evans!"

"Kan du ikke tåle det, Potter?"

I et stykke tid var der stille mellem dem, og Lily rystede da kulden begyndte at trænge gennem hendes kappe. Nu, hvor der kun var Potters åndedrag der blande sig med hendes eget, var hun sikker på at hun kunne høre lyden af rotter, der puslede omkring. Hun skælvede bare ved tanken om at en af dem krøb op på hende mens hun sov.

"Fryser du Evans?" James' let hånlige stemme nåede hende.

"Nej." Sagde Lily stædigt, mens hun lydløst bandede over mandens hurtige opfattelsesevne.

Der faldt en kold, klippeagtig stilhed, som varede, i hvad der føltes som timer, før Lily endelig faldt i søvn.

Kulden sivede gennem hans tynde Auror-kappe og han rystede indvendigt. Gulvet var hårdt, det stampede jord gav ikke efter for hans ekstremt ømme og umagelige bagdel. Han kunne lige høre de ulækre, små gnavere gøre grin med ham, ved at løbe over hans fødder. James gav et grynt af afsky, før han kravlede over til sin køje. Det ville i det mindste beskytte en smule mod kulden og de modbydelige kræ. Han tænkte med et smil om Ormehale havde noget familie i dette helvedeshul.

Gi' et lille Review. Kærligst Eam


	2. 2 time

**24 timer.**

**A/N: **Dette er en historie om James og Lily. Den er ikke helt min egen, og den bærer stadig spor efter at være blevet oversat fra engelsk.

**Disclaimer:** Det hele tilhører Jo. Historien er ikke engang min, men den der har skrævet den ville ikke selv poste den her, så jeg gjorde det for hende.

**

* * *

2. Time**

Hans opmærksomme, nøddebrune øjne undersøgte cellen. Han var pludselig meget taknemlig for at hans briller havde klaret sig hele igennem, for uden dem, var han faktisk blind som en flagermus. Hans øjne hvile på den slanke rødhårede hvis ryg var vendt i mod ham. Hendes lange hår skinnede i det svage lys; røde og gyldne lokker, der mindede ham om at hun var en Gryffindorelev. Det mindede ham om ild. Vild og utæmmet. Urørligt.

Hun rørte på sig i søvne og vendte sig mod ham. Han gispede let af overraskelse og ærefrygt. Han havde glemt hvor smuk hun egentlig var. Specielt når hun sov, når hendes træk var afslappede og fredfyldte – ikke som den sædvanlige skulen hun altid sendte hans vej. Hun lignede en engel og James morede sig over ironien i udseende. Når hun sov, ville ingen tro at hun virkelig var en drage når hun var vågen.

Et svagt smil spillede på hans læber. Det var blødt og en smule trist. Han var beæret over at have været vidne til sådan en fredfyldt og overjordisk smuk stund, men samtidig bitter. Han tænkte på de skinnende, livlige og som regel rasende smaragdgrønne øjne, der så misbilligende på ham. Hendes øjne glimtede som stjernerne, når hun så på ham. Kolde og lige så langt uden for hans rækkevidde. Hun ville aldrig blive hans. Han huskede alle de dumheder han havde lavet mens han gik på Hogwards i et ligegyldigt forsøg på at imponere hende og brummede. Det var ikke mærkeligt at hun aldrig så hans vej.

Hun var smuk, flammende og utrolig irriterende. Højrøstet, ydmyg og altid klar til en god diskussion. Ikke at han nogensinde ville fortælle hende det. James brummede. Den dag han fortalte Evans at hun var smuk, var den dag grise kom ind i hans hus via susepulver.

Med kontrol over sine følelser og betragtninger, smilede han fjollet til sig selv. Det rødhårede væsen begyndte at mumle til sig selv i søvne. "Tosset som en jubelidiot," tænkte han og undrede sig fraværende over hvad hun drømte om.

"For satan, hvor helvede er de?" Knurrede Sirius Black da hans øjne undersøgte det tomme opsamlings sted. Hans lyseblå øjne, der normalt skinnede muntert, selv i disse mørke tider, var usædvanlige hårde og urolige. Lydløst beordrede han dem til at dukke op, mens han sank klumpen i halsen.

Remus sukkede og kørte en rystende hånd gennem sit lysebrune hår, træt og bekymret.

"Jeg ved det ikke Sirius. Men Ordenen venter på os. Vi bliver nød til at tage af sted."

"Men-"

"Vi kan rapportere det til Dumbledore og så skynde os tilbage for at tjekke efter. De er sikkert bare forsinket. Måske har Lily endelig slået James hårdt nok så han er besvimet og er i gang med at gemme hans lig mens vi snakker."

"Det er ikke sjovt, Moony."

Remus trak på skulderne og gav ham et træt smil. "Det ku' ske."

Sirius sukkede. "Det kunne det. Okay, lad os komme af sted." Knurrede han og begyndte raskt at gå ud fra lysningen.

En temmelig tyk rotte stak næsen ud af bladene og så til, mens hans to venner forlod stedet. Han krympede sig, da den brændende følelse på hans arm blev stærkere. Han mærkede noget der vel var beslægtet med fortrydelse. Fordelings Hatten havde taget fejl, da den placerede ham på Gryffindor. Men den kunne selvfølgelig heller ikke vide at Mørkets Herre ville få magten.

Magt fordærvede alle.

Inklusiv ham selv.

Måske, kun måske var tingene gået lidt anderledes hvis han havde været lidt stærkere. Lidt mere modig. Lidt mere selvsikker. Men det var han ikke. Og han var bukket under for Mørkets Herres vilje.

Det lille stik af fortrydelse blev hurtigt undertrygt og kun en knust, rædselsslagen og svag mand var tilbage. Peter Pettigrew, stolt Marodør og Gryffindorelev fra de gamle dage, var død.

Et sted i Lilys drømmevreden var der en der kaldte på hende, og ruskede hende blidt. Hun åbnede sine smaragdgrønne øjne og så op i et mørkt ansigt. Hun skreg forskrækket og hamrede sin knytnæve ind i maven på en, der var belejligt inden for rækkevidde.


	3. 3 time

**24 timer.**

**A/N:** Dette er en historie om James og Lily. Den er ikke helt min egen, og den bærer stadig spor efter at være blevet oversat fra engelsk.

**Disclaimer**: Det hele tilhører Jo. Historien er ikke engang min, men den der har skrævet den ville ikke selv poste den her, så jeg gjorde det for hende.

* * *

3. Time

Sirius skar tænder, mens han ventede på at mødet skulle stoppe. Hans fod dunkede mod gulvet, hurtigt og nervøst og hans lyse safir øjne skævede hele tiden til den lukkede dør. Den fik ham til at føle sig fanget, kvalt i et stort, overfyldt rum. Anspændthed stjal hans åndedrag _og_ hans tålmodighed. Dumbledore stod op, mens han talte til Ordren og Sirius kastede et uinteresseret blik i hans retning, før han igen kikkede på den lukkede, stille dør.

Remus gav ham et diskret stød mellem ribbenene, men ikke for blidt. "Sirius," viskede han. "Hør efter."

Sirius så mørkt på Remus og fortsatte sin vagt. Med et halvt øre hørte han Dumbledore sige at mødet var hævet. Folk rejste sig for at gå og Sirius sukkede lettet.

"Endelig!" Udbrød han og strakte armene op over hovedet og knækkede nakken. Han ignorerede Remus' der så på ham med afsky og så sig omkring i rummet igen.

Remus fulgte hans blik og bemærkede stille, "De er her stadig ikke?"

"Nej."

"Jeg er sikker på at de har det fint."

Sirius nikkede kort og bekræftende, men selv Remus kunne høre hvor tamt og svagt det lød.

"De er trods alt voksne mennesker og jeg er sikker på at de opfører sig fornuftigt og sikkert."

Sirius svarede med et fornærmet grynt.

Lily Evans var en soldat. Eliten. En Aruor med omhyggeligt tilslebne instinkter, der var blevet skærpet til perfektion.

Det her var jo krig. Hvis man ikke havde de rigtige instinkter kunne man lige så godt gå rundt med en skydeskive, spændt fast på ryggen.

Det betød, at da hun vågnede fra kampen i mareridtet og så en mørk skikkelse lænet ind over hende, gjorde hun hvad en soldat var blevet trænet til at gøre.

Hun angreb. Der var et virvar af bevægelse da hun sprang op fra sin køje og over på skikkelsen.

Skikkelsen, der blev grebet af overraskelse, trillede bagover og landede på gulvet med et bump. Lily sad over skrævs på angriberens mave, men hævede knytnæver og tomme øjne.

"Evans! Flyt dig så!"

Stemmen trang igennem hendes tanker som en strøm af koldt vand. Skrigene i hendes øre blev svagere og blev til en susende lyd. Drømmen gled gennem hendes fingre som om den var vand, og den efterlod kun nogle svage minder. En kold, lammende følelse, der trang igennem hendes væsen, var alt der var tilbage, et halvt glemt minde.

Alligevel var det for sent, da den røde tåge lettede fra hendes synsfelt, og tillod hende frit udsyn til de forbløffede ravgyldne øjne i stedet for de ondskabsfulde røde der havde været foran hende for kort tid siden.

"Evans!"

Lily blinkede igen og prøvede desperat at sætte navn på stemmen.

"Evans!"

En plet månelys krøb ud fra sit skjulested bag skyerne. Det Alabasthvide lys badede deres to skikkelser og Lily genkendte ansigtet.

"EVANS!"

"Potter?" gispede hun og lod hans bluse glide gennem sine pludselig livløse fingre. Hun lagde mærke til deres stilling og rødmede. Hendes tanker spolede tilbage til hvad der var sket sekunder forinden. Hendes smaragdgrønne øjne spærrede sig op.

"Din PERVERSE STODDER!" Skreg hun og hendes ansigt fik en yndig rød farve der matchede hendes hår.


	4. 4 time

**24 timer.**

**A/N:** Dette er en historie om James og Lily. Den er ikke helt min egen, og den bærer stadig spor efter at være blevet oversat fra engelsk.

**Disclaimer**: Det hele tilhører Jo. Historien er ikke engang min, men den der har skrævet den ville ikke selv poste den her, så jeg gjorde det for hende.

* * *

4. Time 

"Hvad?" udbrød James fjollet, og på grund af chokket nåede han ikke at undvige den hårde lussing der var rettet mod hans kind. "Av! For helvede, Evans! Jeg gjorde ikke noget. Jeg gav dig min kappe! Jeg var ridderlig!"

Lily undersøgte sig selv før hun rullede af ham. Søvnigt tilføjede hun: "Det er jeg ked af, Potter."

"Ja altså, du slår temmelig hårdt af en pige at være." Indrømmede han modstræbende. "Og din reaktion var forståelig." En smertefuld trækning gik over hans ansigt da han forsigtigt rørte det røde, sviende håndaftryk der strålede på hans venstre kind.

Lily snøftede nedladende. "Af en pige at være?"

"Hva'?"

Lily rullede med øjnene, da hun skubbede sig over til vægen for at læne sig op af den. "Helt ærligt, Potter. At være kønsdiskriminerende og ikke engang være klar over det. Du ER et fjols!"

James stirrede på hende. "Og du er en af de der skide feminister, eller hva'?" Før hun kunne svare sukkede han og rettede sig selv, "Du slår hårdt. Punktum. Er du så glad?"

Lily smilede svagt, "Ja." Hun lænede sig tilbage med et suk og rystede let. Adrenalinen forlod hende og trætheden strømmede ind over hende. Den frygt hun havde følt var som ingen anden hun før havde følt og dens eftervirkning efterlod hende med en svag elendig følelse.

"Hvad var det for resten du drømte om, Evans?" James' stemme var tættere på nu; han havde også lænet sig op af vægen. Den var blidere, venligere, men Lily var ikke i humør til at bemærke det.

"Ikke noget," mumlede hun, mens hun stirrede dystert ned i gulvet. "Og hvad betyder det egentlig for dig? Du er bare en egoistisk nar!"

James trak sig vredt væk. "Hva'! Her prøver jeg at være venlig over for dig, Evans, og du er stadig møg irriterende!"

"Mig? Hvad med dig? Læner dig ind over mig og prøver at være "ridderlig". Humpf, jeg er sikker på at det var præcis hvad du var i gang med!"

"Hvad er det du prøver at sige, Evans?" James havde rejst sig op. "Prøver du at sige at jeg er pervers?"

"Og hvad hvis jeg gør?"

"Uhh!" Den mørkhårede troldmand kastede hænderne op i luften. "Helt ærligt. Du er jo umulig! Og det var dig, hvis jeg ikke tager helt fejl, du sad oven på MIG!"

"Lad være med at være så klam!"

"Og så begynder du på at skubbe og slå mig og vælte mig ned på gulvet!"

"Jeg sagde jeg var ked af det!"

"Tja, det kan godt være, men det lød ikke som om du mente det!"

"Helt ærligt! Hør her Potter, hvad så med det her: Du holder mund og jeg holder mund. Dit hyleri gir mig hovedpine!"

"Fint."

"Fint."

"Fint!"

"Fint!"

Og hermed satte to af de bedste Aurorer i den mest prestigefyldte Føniks Orden, sig ned i hver sin ende af cellen og surmulede.

"Min Tjener, du har gjort det godt." Blodrøde øjne glimtede af ondskab og gal lidenskab mens han roligt drejede en mørk væske rundt i et glas.

"Tak, min herre."

"Jeg troede helt ærligt ikke at du ville klare det. Men det lader til at jeg har undervurderet dig, Peter. Du gav mig de rigtige informationer. Jeg er imponeret." Øjenbryn var hævet i et hånlig overrasket udtryk. "Der er bare et problem, min kære tjener."

"J-j-ja, min herre?"

Vinglasset smadrede mod vægen og splintrede i en million forskellige splinter. Den røde væske dryppede sælsomt fra vægen og de knuste glasskår.


	5. 5 time

**24 timer.**

**A/N:** Dette er en historie om James og Lily. Den er ikke helt min egen, og den bærer stadig spor efter at være blevet oversat fra engelsk.

**Disclaimer**: Det hele tilhører Jo. Historien er ikke engang min, men den der har skrævet den ville ikke selv poste den her, så jeg gjorde det for hende.

* * *

5. Time 

"DU BRAGTE MIG DE TO FORKERTE!" rasede han og Peter krympede sig i rædsel. "Jeg bad dig om Figg og Black. Og har jeg så Figg og Black? NEJ!"

Peter krøb sammen, men Voldemort smilede. "Alligevel. Du bragte mig Potter og Evans. Jeg har ventet på deres tilfangetagen i længst tid, og det er gang på gang lykkes dem at slippe fra mig. Men ikke længere. Jeg har ønsket dette par endnu mere end Figg og Black. Jeg har ventet på dette i lang, lang tid..."

Peter åndede lettet ud.

"Alligevel ændrer det ikke på at du ikke adlød mine ordrer. CRUCIO!"

"Åh, hold dog op, Potter! Så ondt kan det da ikke gøre!"

James mukkede for sig selv og gnubbede igen med hånden på den ømme kind.

Lily sukkede irriteret. "Du er en idiot."

"Jamen, tak for det!"

"Og en nar, ved du det?"

"Ja, Evans, jeg er stærkt bevist om dine følelser for mig. Jeg har også kun hørt dem cirka hvert skide halve minut!"

Lily vrængede ad ham. "Så længe du ved at jeg hader dig, så er jeg lykkelig."

James krympede sig indvendigt og tog flere dybe og beroligende indåndinger.

"Du er trods alt et egoistisk, irriterende fjols..."

James øjne glimtede af vrede. "Evans, hvornår får du nok?"

"Hvem fik os rodet ind i det her?"

James måbede. "For den lede Satan! Er du fattesvag?"

Lily snøftede nedværdigende. "Tja, det må jo være din skyld. Det må være på grund af dine idiotiske tåbeligheder vi er blevet fanget."

"Hva-Åhh! Kvinde!"

"Peter!" Den lave, buttede mand skævede træt i retning af råbet. De kendte væge i Ordrens mødested virkede underlig forbudte i nat og den gav ham ikke den komfort, den luksus, som sikkerhed var. For ingen var nogensinde i sikkerhed fra Mørkets Herre.

"Du ser forfærdelig ud, Peter," Det var Arabella, altid bekymret og hengav sig til alle andres velbefindende.

"Du må have hørt nyheden om James' og Lilys tilfangetagelse."

"Hva'? Oh, ja – det har jeg."

"Åh, din stakkels dreng," Sagde Arabella overbærende med et barmhjertigt udtryk. "Jeg ved at James var – er, en af dine gode venner."

"Ja, ja, det er klart."

Hun førte ham gennem de oplyste gange til de midlertidige køjer, og hele vejen blev kvalmende søde bekymringer sendt hans vej. De gode ønsker og sympatiske blikke var næsten mere end han kunne klare. Han undrede sig svagt over hvad de ville sige, hvad de ville tænke, hvis de kendte til sandheden. Men for at være ærlig, var han ikke så ivrig for at finde ud af svaret.

En lille del af han hviskede at dette var forkert, at dette var det absolutte forræderi. Men den blev hurtigt bragt til stilhed, af Mørkets Herres løfter om magt, beundring og respekt.

De vil alle sammen få hvad de fortjener, hver eneste af dem! Tænkte han med overbevisning. Det her var krig og det nyttede ikke at tænke på andres velbefindende. Der var ikke tid til venner eller loyalitet. Der var kun en ting der betød noget i hele den her forbandede krig, og det var ham selv.

"Du er en opblæst nar."

"Du tror du er så klog."

"Du roder stadig op i dit hår for at se sej ud!"

"Du snorker!"

"Du er en skørtejæger!"

"Du er en feminist!"

"Du er et svin!"

"Du er en trold!"

"Din MAND!"

"Din KVINDE!"

"Du gør mig så rasende!"

"Ja, og i lige måde!"

"Hold kæft!" Råbte de begge to på samme tid og faldt tilbage i surmulende stilhed, mens de stirrede på vægen.

"Moooony...!" lokkede Sirius. "Kom så Moony."

Remus værdigede ham ikke så meget som et blik. "Hold kæft, Sirius. Vi er nød til at følge proceduren. Du ved godt at vi ikke kan reportere noget som helst før en person har været savnet i tolv timer." Remus lagde stille hånden på sin vens arm.

Sirius knurrede frustreret og eksploderede så: "Hør her! Bare fordi DU er ligeglad, betyder det ikke at jeg vil sidde her og gøre ingenting!" Sirius fortrød ordene ligs så snart de havde forladt ham og han ønskede af han kunne gribe dem fra luften og putte dem tilbage i munden igen.

Remus trak hånden til sig som om han var blevet brændt og tog et skridt tilbage i skyggerne. Hans øjne var gemt i skygge under hans pandehår og han stirrede ned i jorden.

"Moony, hør, jeg mente ikke-"

"Ja, jeg ved det. Jeg er en varulv," Et bitter smil rørte svagt ved hans læber. "Og jeg er nød til at være... Ligeglad."

"Moony-!"

"Nej, Sirius, jeg ved det godt." Remus' stille stemme var blid og en anelse udmattet. "Jeg ved godt at du ikke mente noget med det."

Sirius bed sig i læben og kikkede på den andens sammensunkne skuldre. Han bandede over sig selv og hans gudsforladte mund og ønskede at han kunne rive sin ondskabsfulde tunge ud.

Endelig, efter hvad der virkede som evigheder, så Remus op på ham, med et svagt smil i sine træk. "Okay så, skal vi se at komme af sted?"

Sirius stoppede forvirret op. "Hvad med proceduren?"

"Skid på proceduren."

Sirius måbede da han så Remus trække sig tilbage og skyndte sig at slutte sig til ham.


	6. 6 time

**24 timer.**

**A/N:** Dette er en historie om James og Lily. Den er ikke helt min egen, og den bærer stadig spor efter at være blevet oversat fra engelsk.

**Disclaimer**: Det hele tilhører Jo. Historien er ikke engang min, men den der har skrævet den ville ikke selv poste den her, så jeg gjorde det for hende.

* * *

6. Time 

Lily tjekkede sit ur. Hun havde været spæret inde med Potter i seks skide timer og hun kunne ikke se en ende. Det havde været seks miserable, deprimerende og meget, meget lange timer. Så den karmoisin hårede heks tog en dyb indånding og samlede sin Gryffindor stolthed da hun begyndte at tale til personen i den anden ende af cellen.

"Potter."

"Hvad vil du, Evans?" Lød svaret og hendes efternavn blev næsten spyttet ud, som om det var et bandeord.

"Hør Potter, du er fuldkommen og helt igennem et røvhul og jeg afskyr dig." Den rød hårede heks gav et langt og lidende suk og fortsatte så, mens hun ignorerede James' hånlige bemærkning: "Du kradser virkelig fra dig, hva'?"

"Men på grund af disse, ret desperate forhold, bliver vi nød til at holde våbenhvile."

"Våbenhvile?"

"Ja, våbenhvile Potter. Begriber din skrøbelige hjerne det ord?"

James skulede mod hendes skikkelse, der var halvt skjult mellem cellens skygger. "Fint Evans, Fint. Men det er kun fordi det er nødvendigt, at vi samarbejder. Men efter det her fortsætter vi som før, forstår du det? Du holder dig fra mig og jeg holder mig fra dig."

"Selvfølgelig," Pustede Lily hånligt. "Jeg kunne ikke have det på andre måder."

"Godt." James rakte sin hånd frem og Lily rakte modvilligt ud for at ryste den. Men da deres hænder mødtes fik de et stærkt stød og de skyndte sig at trække deres hænder til sig selv.

Lily snublede og faldt på det hårde betongulv.

"Hvorfor gjorde du det, Potter?" brokkede Lily sig nede fra gulvet, mens hun ømmede sig over sin hånd og kikkede op på ham. "Forstår du ikke at vi har våbenhvile? Ikke flere barnlige numre!"

"Mig?" Udbrød James "Jeg gjorde ikke noget! Det var dig der gav mig chok med din hånd!"

"Vel gjorde jeg ej!"

De stirrede på hinanden i et øjeblik, før James kom med en forklaring. "Tja, Evans, jeg gjorde helt ærligt ikke noget. Og det gjorde du åbenbart heller ikke. Det må have været vores magi der kolliderede."

Lily var stille et par sekunder og nikkede så nødig. "Jeg går ud fra, at det kunne være tilfældet." Hun løftede sig selv op så hun igen stod op, og indrømmede så: "Det gjorde alligevel ikke rigtigt ondt. Det var bare en slags chok." Næsten ...behageligt.

"Okay så, skal vi prøve igen?" han rakte hånden ud og gav hende et bestemt og temmelig kort håndtryk, der efterlod deres hænder med intet andet end en varm kilderen.

"Moony! Moony, hvor skal du hen?" Sirius måtte spurte for at nå op på siden af Remus.

Remus brummede uden at gide se på ham: "Hvor tror du? Til Dumbledore, selvfølgelig."

Sirius slap for at svare fordi Arabella Figg's stemme skar igennem den afstand der var mellem dem. "Sirius! Remus!" Hun tøffede hurtigt hen mod dem, med øjnene hvidt åbne og bekymrede.

Remus vendte sig for at se på hende. "Hvad er det Arabella?" spurgte han venligt, da han stoppede for den sædvanligvis ligevægtige fuser. Der var et strejf af panik og nervøsitet i hendes stemme og det gjorde han nervøs.

Hun knugede sine hænder da hun tøvende så på dem. "Det er – det er Peter. Han har været helt væk siden han kom tilbage..."

Sirius følte et jag af ærgrelse fare i gennem sig. For at være ærlig havde han ikke engang lagt mærke til at han havde været væk. Splittet mellem at finde Dumbledore og at hjælpe Peter, sukkede han til sidst og fulgte med Arabella og Remus til der hvor hans med-Marodør var.


	7. 7 time

**24 timer.**

**A/N:** Dette er en historie om James og Lily. Den er ikke helt min egen, og den bærer stadig spor efter at være blevet oversat fra engelsk.

**Disclaimer**: Det hele tilhører Jo. Historien er ikke engang min, men den der har skrævet den ville ikke selv poste den her, så jeg gjorde det for hende.

* * *

7. Time 

"Potter!" Råbte Lily ophidset da hun sprang op. "Der er et vindue!"

"Virkelig." James var totalt urørt af hendes udbrud og stirrede uinteresseret på hende fra der hvor han sad på gulvet.

"Potter! Det er et VINDUE!"

"Åh, det er jeg ked af. Var det meningen jeg skulle blive overrasket? Selvfølgelig er der et vindue, Evans, er du fattesvag? Hvor tror du ellers vi får det kønne måneskin fra?"

"Åh, luk sprækken Potter. Tror du vi kan slippe ud?"

James så på det ynkelige bygningsværk med tvivlende øjne. "Nej, medmindre du kan klemme dig ud gennem de tremmer."

"Tror du så, at vi kan smadre dem?"

"Måske..." Grublede James, med et glimt i de nøddebrune øjne da han stirrede på det fjerne vindue med et vurderende blik. "Vi bliver nød til at komme der op, på en måde."

"Det er da let nok. Jeg kan stille mig op på dine skuldre."

James så tvivlende på hendes slanke krop. "Er du sikker, Evans? Jeg kan ret godt lide mine skuldre."

Lily rødmede heftigt. "Hold mund Potter, jeg vejer ikke særlig meget og det ved du også godt, din skid."

James lo og nikkede til stor overraskelse for hans ledsager. "Jeg ved det godt, Evans, undskyld. Det var en refleks."

Hans smil var blidt og oprigtigt og Lily følte at hun nikkede mod sin egen vilje da et svagt strejf af håb rørte på sig inde i hende. Den mørkhårede mand bøjede sig ned. "Lad os så prøve, skal vi?"

Det var det samme hver gang. Knapt havde Lily rørt tremmerne, før en skærende smerte bredte sig gennem hendes krop. Hun væltede bagover og manden under hende nåede kun delvist at afbøde hendes fald.

"Av." Han åndede tungt under hende i nogle øjeblikke før hans forpinte stemme endelig fik fremsagt sin mening med et træt suk: "Jeg tror ikke det her virker, Evans."

Lily gryntede sammentyggende da hun rullede væk fra sin temmelig udsplattede stilling på gulvet. Hendes lange, flotte karmoisinrøde hår var filtrede og fuldt af skidt og sved, og hun skubbede det tilbage med en irriteret mumlen. "En gang til." James sukkede og rejste sig igen.


	8. 8 time

**24 timer.**

**A/N:** Dette er en historie om James og Lily. Den er ikke helt min egen, og den bærer stadig spor efter at være blevet oversat fra engelsk.

**Disclaimer**: Det hele tilhører Jo. Historien er ikke engang min, men den der har skrævet den ville ikke selv poste den her, så jeg gjorde det for hende.

**8. Time**

Med deres sammenlagte højde kunne de lige nå op til vinduet. Han bukkede sig ned og Lily trådte op på hans skuldre og han tog et fast tag om hendes ben. Han undertrykte et støn da hendes fødder borede sig ned i hans allerede ømme skuldre og løftede hende så højt han kunne. Hun strakte sig til hun ikke kunne mere. Det lykkedes hende at få et fast tag i tremmerne og udstødte et fortvivlet gisp af smerte.

"Evans? Hvad-?" Denne gang var hun forberedt og smerten kom ikke længere bag på hende. Alligevel borede den sig ind i hver eneste nerve i hendes krop. Hun tumlede bagover og lukkede sine smaragdgrønne øjne. Hun faldt faretruende gennem den tomme luft og forberedte sig på den efterhånden velkendte følelse af at ramme det hårde betongulv, men i stedet følte hun faldet blive afbødet af en slank, ranglet krop.

"Potter?"

James spyttede de røde lokket ud der havde sneget sig ind i hans mund. "Hvad?" brummede han. Hendes stemme var blid, undrende: "Tak."

"Du er velkommen, Evans, men hvis du ikke har noget i mod det..."

"Åh!" Hun kravlede hurtigt ned fra ham og satte sig ved siden af ham på hælene, mens han langsomt, smertefuldt satte sig op. Hun bed sig i læben, og følte sig skyldig da hun så ham prøve at skjule en smertefuld grimmase.

"Jeg er ked af det, Potter."

Han vinkede hende af. "Tænk ikke på det, Evans. Jeg tænkte bare at dit hoved ikke behøvede flere slag."

Lily bed sig i læben igen, mens hun vurderede hans langsomme bevægelser, da han satte sig op. "Måske skulle vi stoppe for nu." Tilbød hun tøvende.

James nikkede og blinkede sådan at mørket forlod hans udsyn. Da han var sikker på at han kunne fokusere, kikkede han på hende, mens han skubbede sig selv op langs vægen. Forsigtigt spurgte han: "Hvad sker der når du rører ved tremmerne?"

Lily rystede da hun pakkede sin kappe lidt tættere om sig selv. "Åh... det føles som om – det føltes som Cruciatus, bare... svagere på en måde..."

James lukkede øjnene da han følte håbløsheden bølge ind over sin udmattede krop, og han følte det svage håb flyve ud af rækkevidde. Han hørte Lily møffe hen mod ham og hun lænede sig også op af vægen. Han åbnede øjnene og så på hende.

Hendes øjne var store og blanke mens hun stirrede på noget som han ikke kunne se, dybt inde i sig selv. Chokket der fulgte Cruciatus efterlod hende rystende som et blad på en kold efterårsdag.

Da sad i stilhed et øjeblik før hun hviskede, "Ved du hvordan det føles?"

Han behøvede ikke en uddybelse. Stille svarede han, "Ja."

Lily rystede og hendes øjne vendte langsomt tilbage til deres normale udseende, men stadig en smule jagede.

"Hvordan?"

"Sommeren før syvende år – Dødsgardist angreb. De morede sig vældigt med at bruge den på hele min familie." Hans øjne blev mørke af smerte ved mindet og hans stemme blev fjern, følelsesløs.

"De brugte den igen og igen og ingen af os kunne kæmpe i mod den, for intet i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter havde nogensinde lært os at klare det. Min mor og far kæmpede ind til de ikke kunne mere, for at beskytte os... men det var ikke nok. Mor, Far, Sarah. De døde. Jeg overlevede."

Lily var stille i nogle minutter, mens hun ventede på at han genvandt fatningen efterhånden som han forlod Mindernes Eng.

Hans minder havde rørt noget inde i hende, fordi hun viste at hun ikke var den eneste der havde lidt. Det fik hende til at føle det sælsomme bånd, som kun krig kunne knytte.

"Det er jeg ked af, Potter."

James nikkede accepterende.

Lily fortsatte, og følte at ordene fra fortiden skvulpede inde i hende som et oprørt hav. Hun tog en dyb, beroligende indånding. "Mine forældre døde også – de blev tortureret til døde fordi de var Muggler, på mit sjette år. Jeg var i skole." De sidste ord blev sagt som en hvisken af fortrydelse og dysterhed. James var også stille før han lagde hånden på hendes skulder for at vise medfølelse. "Det er jeg ked af, Evans. Det er jeg virkelig."

"Lily."

"Hvad?"

"Du – du må godt kalde mig Lily. Hvis vi skal sidde fast her i denne her usle celle, kan vi lige så godt kalde hinanden ved vores fornavn."

"Ja, bestemt."

De snakkede i lang tid om ubetydelige ting, så som deres ynglings is eller kosteskaft, om ting de kunne lide eller ikke brød sig om, om kæledyr og minder om en lykkeligere tid.

De udforskede essensen af den andens sjæl, og fandt til deres overraskelse, de fantastiske personer der hvilede under lagene af uforskammethed.

Lily følte igen hendes øjenlåg blive tunge og hendes hoved rullede over på James skulder. Hun gav et blødt, søvnigt suk og smilede da hun indåndede den duft der var helt igennem James. Med tilfredse drømme drev hun ind i søvnens rige og snart snorkede hun let.

James sukkede også og hans øjne lokkede sig i. Men knapt havde de gjort det før celledøren åbnede sig med en knirken. En kold, ondskabsfuld stemme, der hjemsøgte hans drømme, slæbte han ud af hans døs, mens hårde, blodrøde øjne, skinnede med ondskabsfuld fryd.

"Jamen, jamen, jamen... hvad har vi dog her?"


	9. 9 time

**24 timer.**

**A/N:** Dette er en historie om James og Lily. Den er ikke helt min egen, og den bærer stadig spor efter at være blevet oversat fra engelsk.

**Disclaimer**: Det hele tilhører Jo. Historien er ikke engang min, men den der har skrævet den ville ikke selv poste den her, så jeg gjorde det for hende.

**Sidst i kapitel 8:**

_James sukkede også og hans øjne lokkede sig i. Men knapt havde de gjort det før celledøren åbnede sig med en knirken. En kold, ondskabsfuld stemme, der hjemsøgte hans drømme, slæbte han ud af hans døs, mens hårde, blodrøde øjne, skinnede med ondskabsfuld fryd._

"_Jamen, jamen, jamen... hvad har vi dog her?"_

**9. Time**

James' nøddebrune øjne åbnede sig med et ryg og farede over mod cellens dør. Det flakkende lys i gangen gjorde at skikkelsen kastede en lang truende skygge, en skygge der skjulte en hver form for ansigtstræk, alle undtaget de skinnende, røde øjne der borede sig ind i James' hukommelse.

De blev fyldt med noget der mindede om behag da han så de to sammenkrøbne kroppe og James rystede da luften pludselig blev iskold.

Han gled ind i rummet og James rystede sig selv ud af døsen mens han langsomt, langsomt rakte ned efter tryllestaven, der ikke var der. Hans egne øjne var beregnende da han skød på oddsene for at overleve uden at udsætte Lily for fare. Hans blik fløj automatisk hen til skikkelsen der lå ved hans side.

Voldemort udstødte en let og frydefuld latter, da han så hvor blikket endte. "Tænk at jeg halvt havde forventet at I to ville slå hinanden ihjel... nej, dette her er langt mere... fornøjeligt." mumlede han blødt: "Hun er en køn lille sag, er hun ikke?"

James' hænder knyttede sig i vrede og raseri slørede hans udsyn et øjeblik, før han genvandt kontrollen.

Voldemort overså ikke det korte glimt af følelser. Han fortsatte med at vandre rundt i cellen, mens han drillede James med nærheden af hans voldsomme ønske om hævn. "Gad vide hvad jeg skal gøre med hende når hun ikke længere er nyttig... måske kan hun bruges som underholdning."

"Du vover på at røre hende." James' stemme var rolig, dræbende.

Voldemort hævede et øjenbryn i spydig overraskelse, og fik en syg nydelse ud af at få sådan en reaktion ud af Auroren.

"Virkelig... og hvad præcis havde du tænkt dig at gøre for at stoppe mig?"

Nøddebrune øjne fløj igen hen til den uskyldige, sovende rødhårede, der mumlede stille i søvne og trykkede sig tættere ind mod hans varme. _Hvad som helst, lige meget hvad. T_ænkte han. Da han svagt undrede sig over hvorfor hun ikke var vågnet, besvarede Voldemort hans uudtalte spørgsmål.

"Hun vågner først når jeg siger hun skal."

"Hvad har du gjort ved hende?"

"Intet, Potter, der ikke let kan blive lavet om på. Hun vil vågne når hun selv vil, eller når jeg siger hun skal. Ellers vil hendes søvn forblive uforstyrret... for evigt."

James følte et ryk af frygt bruse gennem sig. Hun ville kun vågne hvis hun ønskede at komme tilbage til virkeligheden, i stedet for at blive i sin drømmeverden... og hvilken sindssyg person ville vælge helvede frem for himlen?

Han flyttede blidt hende hoved fra sit skød og ned på gulvet og rejste sig op, selv om han viste, at han cirka havde samme chance for at skade Voldemort, hvis han angreb nu, som en snebold havde i helvede. Hans frækhed havde fortaget sig en del gennem krigen, fordi han havde set hvad frækhed gjorde ved folk. Eller rettere havde han set resterne af folk der var skødesløse med deres timing og deres beslutninger.

"Hvad vil du?" spurgte han roligt.

"Hvad jeg vil?" Voldemorts læber trak sig tilbage i en tynd streg, der svagt kunne gøre det ud for et smil. "Det er ikke hvad jeg vil, Potter, men hvad du vil. Alt jeg vil, er, at du skal se det noble i min sag – udryddelsen af alle mudderblods troldmænd. Alt jeg vil, er, at du skal tilslutte dig mine rækker og blive min trofaste discipel. Med det er lige meget hvad jeg vil have. Jeg kan give dig det du allerhelst vil have."

Han gled nærmere, den midnatssorte kappe bølgede majestætisk omkring ham. James hørte pludselig den stemme der hjemsøgte hans drømme, komme fra hvert hjørne i cellen, og den lokkede ham med dens løfter.

"Jeg kan tilbyde dig så meget mere end Dumbledor kan... en af jeres har allerede tilsluttet sig mine rækker... jeg kan tilbyde dig det jeg tilbød ham.

Berømmelse...

... Succes...

... Ære...

... Magt...

Og så kom en mumlen og hviskede ham i øret, da Voldemort pludselig dukkede op bag ham. "Og jeg kan endda tilbyde dig hvad du ellers aldrig ville få, Potter...

... Hende.

Så Potter, hvad siger du. Godtager du mit generøse tilbud og får alt hvad du nogen sinde har ønsket dig, når og hvor du vil? Eller bliver du på Dumbledores side hvor du vil leve efter skæbnens vilje hver time, hver dag indtil du til sidst dør en ensom død for min hånd? Vælg, Potter. Vil du slutte dig til min side?"

Sandhedens øjeblik var endelig kommet. Hvis James Potter, Gryffindors arvetager kunne vendes, ville det blive den største sejr for deres side.

"Aldrig!"

Det simple ord blev udtalt roligt, men det holdt beslutsomhed, stolthed og trods. Alt det han troede på og det han følte blev symboliseret i det ord.

Lily... det ville være bedre aldrig at få dig, end at jeg skulle spekulere over resten af mit liv om du virkelig holdt af mig, eller om det bare var en trylleformular. Sådan kunne jeg ikke leve. Og det ville jeg aldrig forlange af dig. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mor, Far, Sarah... Jeg håber at I ville være stolte.

Voldemorts læber trak sig tilbage i en grimasse af afsky og han trak sig tilbage, som om James stank af noget væmmeligt.

"Ah, mod. Det mest forhadte træk og Gryffindors symbol. Gennemgående usseligt, Potter. Jeg troede dit rene blod var stærkere end det her."

James rettede sine øjne lige ud og hans ansigt var udtryksløst. Han ignorerede Voldemorts ånde der kildede ham i øret. "Jeg ville aldrig svigte Ordenens tillid." Og heller ikke Lilys.

"Du forstår godt, Potter, at nu da du har takket nej til mit tilbud må vi finde en passende... straf. Dit liv er gået tabt."

"Ja." _Jeg ville gøre hvad som helst for dem. Hvad som helst for hende. Hvad som helst._

"Ville du give dit eget liv for at redde hende...?" Voldemorts stemme var fuld af afsky. "Svag."

James lo hult. "Jeg ville næppe kalde mig selv svag, Tom."

Voldemorts øjne lynede af iskold vrede. "Stille! Potter, dit uforskammede fæ, du vil fortryde det valg du har truffet i dag. Måske vil du opfatte tingene på en anden måde, efter lidt behandling."

James gryntede hånligt. "Ikke skide sandsynligt."

"Så siger vi det." Voldemord vendte sig om, med kappen fejende efter sig. Dette var James' chance, mens Voldemort havde blottet sin ryg; og han tog chancen. Han kastede sig gennem luften og et splitsekund senere lød det et kvalmende

Qvasch!

Voldemort havde taget fat om James' arm og drejet den rundt. James kunne mærke, at den blev revet af led og han kunne ikke holde et skrig af smerte tilbage. Mørke sneg sig ind fra øjenkrogene og han kunne se Voldemorts mørke skikkelse glide hen mod døren uhindret.

"Åh, og Potter?" Voldemort vendte sig mod den sammenkrummede skikkelse på cellens gulv, med et svagt smil på læberne. "Angrib aldrig bagfra. Det passer sig ikke for en Gryffindor. Det er meget mere en ting som... en Slytherin ville gøre."

James klamrede sin forstuvede arm ind til sig og krympede sig af smerte, mens han møffede over mod vægen da celledøren smækkede i. Den simple handling fik ham til at hive efter luft og se stjerner. Han gispede efter vejret i et halvt minuts tid, mens han desperat prøvede at genvinde sin selvkontrol. Han kvalte beslutsomt et jamrende skrig af smerte.

Hans blik blev pludseligt klart og kan skævede over til Lily. _Jeg ville gøre hvad som helst..._

_For hende._

"Hvad er der sket med ham?" spurgte Sirius stille, mens han kikkede på Peters blege og udmattede skikkelse på sengen.

Remus så op med alvorsfuld mine. "Det ser ud til at han er blevet ramt med Cruciatus forbandelsen."

"Tror du...?"

"Ja. Det er præcist hvad jeg tror. Han må have været der da Lily og James blev taget til fange... Måske tog han ud for at lede efter dem og blev angrebet."

"Det lyder som vores Ormehale... han var en absolut nar og lod sig overrumple, men for en nobel sag." Bemærkede Sirius med modstræbende respekt i stemmen.

"Vi må hellere lade ham være i fred. Han har brug for hvile." mumlede Remus og Sirius nikkede. Remus pustede lyset ud og de gik begge to.

Peters øjne åbnede sig i mørket. _Hvis du bare viste, Sirius... Hvis du bare viste..._

Voldemort forlod cellen med hurtige, flydende bevægelser og øjne der næsten var sorte af raseri. Han vendte sig mod Dødsgardisten, der stod vagt uden for cellen og hvæsede: "Hvorfor viser du ikke hr. Potter kamrene nedenunder... Jeg er sikker på at hans sind vil være mere åbent efter han er blevet vist nogle af vores mere overbevisende metoder."

Dødsgardisten stod bomstille. Stiv af rædsel, da erkendelsen viste sig i hans smukke træk.

"Tag også Malfoy med dig til forhøret." De røde øjne lynede da manden ikke bevægede sig. "Af sted!"

"Ja, min Herre."

Voldemort rettede sin kappe og fortsatte af sted mod sit værelse, mens den nye rekrut hvirvlede af sted for at finde Lucius Malfoy og samle fanger sammen.

James havde lige fundet en rimelig behagelig stilling, med armen trykket ind mod brystkassen da døren igen gik op med er brag. Han knurrede og lukkede øjnene tæt i, mens han ønskede at de ville gå væk. "Hvorfor, Merlin, Hvorfor?" mumlede James stille for sig selv. Alt hvad han ønskede var at krølle sig sammen, på cellens dejlige hårde gulv og besvime. Var det så meget at bede om? Det var det åbenbart.

"Op med dig, Potter" stemmen var bekendt og drævende og et hårdt spark blev sendt mod hans mave.

De nøddebrune øjne åbnede sig op med et ryk og han udstødte et lille gisp. Han lukkede dog hurtigt munden og stirrede ind i de isblå øjne. Han blev hurtigt hevet på fødderne af stærke arme. Hans øjne kikkede op langs armene men han blev kun mødt af den sædvanlige Dødsgardist maske.

"Okay, okay, ikke så hidsige." Brummede James og han blev ført brutalt ud af døren. Han så en sidste gang på Lilys sovende skikkelse før celle døren igen smækkede i.

Det var vidunderligt. Lily sukkede lykkeligt da hun puttede sig ned i det varme tæppe foran det brændende ildsted.. hun var på det sted som hun for alvor kunne kalde hjem – Hogwarts. Hun sad krøllet sammen i en behagelig, super blød lænestol, mens hun glad nippede til en Ingefærøl og læste sin ynglings Muggle poesi bog.

Ingefærøllen løb ned gennem hendes hals og varmede hendes mave og fik hende til at dirre en anelse. En mørk skikkelse dukkede op bag hende, hun smilede og hende øjne glimtede. Manden lagde sine stærke arme rundt om hende og hun sukkede tilfreds. Hans ansigt var skjult i de flakkende skygger, men Lily var faktisk ligeglad. For når det kom til stykket, hvem havde så lyst til at diskutere med fuldkommen lykke.

Et ly fra krig

Had

Lidelse

Ødelæggelse

Den kvalmende stank af død.

Et tilflugtssted fra minderne.

Et fristed fra hele verden.

Noget virkede en smule forkert i det øjeblik, men Lily ignorerede den lille brummen i sit baghoved, skubbede den væk, låste den inde.

Det her var hvad hun havde længtes efter hele sit liv. Fred.


End file.
